


Don't Want to Let You Go

by Slaymesoftly



Series: Old Friends verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaymesoftly/pseuds/Slaymesoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "Old Friends - Again". What is Giles going to do with Ethan now that he has him? (This should really be Part 2 of this verse. You should read "Old Friends Again" before this so you know what's going on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want to Let You Go

**Don’t Want To Let You Go**

“How long do you plan to keep this up?” Ethan’s voice held more than a bit of whine as he held out his leg for his nightly shackling.

“I don’t know,” Giles admitted. “It seems to have become something of a habit, doesn’t it?”

“You know, Rupert,” Ethan said with exaggerated casualness, “it’s really not necessary for you to use chains to keep me at your side. A simple ‘Please stay’ would do nicely.”

“Would it? Or would I awaken to find myself with horns and hooves?”

“Touché, old man,” Ethan snickered. “But I’ve matured since then. And I owe you my life. Surely you don’t think I’m incapable of appreciating that?”

“I’ve no idea what you are and are not capable of,” Giles muttered. “It’s been a very long time...”

“It has,” Ethan agreed quietly. “We’ve changed. Both of us. On the other hand, it’s been several weeks since you first chained me to your sofa, and here I still am... your prisoner... at your mercy... unable to get away...” His voice trailed off as he lay back on the couch, still holding out his leg for the chains.

Giles swallowed hard, his eyes roaming up the underwear-clad body in front of him. Weeks of regular meals and medical care had give Ethan a new look from the emaciated and defeated man he’d been. Although not yet back to his normal elegant thinness, he was filling out nicely and no longer looked like a scarecrow. The white streak in his black hair – another reminder of the past several years’ events – gave him a rakish charm. Giles snapped the manacle around the leg, then put his hand on Ethan’s ankle to gently lower it to the cushion. He kept his hand on the ankle for several seconds, before running it lightly up the leg to just above the knee.

“You seem to be putting weight back on, I see,” he said, clearing his throat as he did so. He tried to keep his eyes away from the growing bulge clearly visible in Ethan’s tight-fighting underwear, but his hand strayed even higher on the shapely leg. “You appear much healthier.”

“I am... healthier,” Ethan whispered, moving slightly so that his other leg came over and pressed Giles’s hand between his two thighs. “I would say I am recovered well past the point where there is any need to be careful what is done to my body...”

“I’m not unchaining you,” Giles said, moving his hand even higher and smiling when Ethan gasped.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said, dropping his head back and pushing his hips forward. “I’m at your mercy.”

“I find myself somewhat lacking in mercy,” Giles replied, stroking everywhere but where Ethan was trying to push into his hand. He ran both hands up and down Ethan’s thighs, stopping just short of the tight-fitting leg of the underwear. He slipped a finger under the hem and moved it around, stroking the smooth skin at the top of Ethan’s legs. When his hands were just under Ethan’s ass, he stroked the skin with gentle motions. 

Ethan’s groan when Giles took his hands away brought a smile to the old Watcher’s face, but he said nothing, only sliding his hands under Ethan’s tee-shirt and pushing it up over his head. Giles let Ethan decide what to do with the shirt, which he’d left around Ethan’s wrists, almost, but not quite pinning them together. He licked his lips as he gazed at the man now stretched out before him.

“Now that’s a lovely picture,” he said. “But I believe it may still be too cluttered.” He grabbed the waistband of Ethan’s underwear and yanked it down to his ankles. The panting man was left stretched out and naked, his wrists and ankles pinned together with his own clothing. Neither one of them was unaware that Ethan could have easily slipped his wrists and free leg from their bonds, but that wasn’t the game being played...

“Now that’s more like it,” Giles said. “A bit like old times, isn’t it?”

Ethan’s breath was coming hard and fast as he tried to remain still under his old lover’s heated gaze. He shook his head. “I don’t think so. Ripper would have had my legs over his shoulders by now and been rogering me for all we were worth.”

“I’m an old man,” Giles said, adjusting himself subtly. “I see no need to rush into things. Not when taking it slowly can be so rewarding...” He leaned forward and licked one of the nipples sitting up on Ethan’s chest. The action, not repeated, caused another moan and a plea.

“Ripper... Rupert... please...”

“Please? Please what? Surely you don’t expect me to... but perhaps you do. My apologies, Ethan. It was very wrong of me to allow you to think... I should be punished for that... someday.” He ran one finger up the side of Ethan’s cock, looking on with what seemed disinterest as the other man thrust his hips up in a vain attempt to maintain contact. “But not today,” Giles said, giving the cock a pat and standing up straight. “Not today, Ethan.”

Giles walked away from the now-cursing man and got into his own bed, smiling to himself. “Perhaps tomorrow,” he whispered as he closed his eyes. “Perhaps tomorrow...”

The end (for now)


End file.
